Pagong (Fiji)
Not to be confused with the Pagong tribe from Survivor: Borneo Pagong was a tribe from Survivor: Fiji. A tribe that was close friends but brutally vicious when tribal council came. At the dissolve, they started to dwindle in numbers and was extremely inferior compared to their opposition. Their tribe colour was yellow. Members Original Tribe *Ashleigh, who won Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains after she and Domenic were able to overthrow the majority alliance of Heroes by throwing them under the bus and forcing the alliance to turn on each other. *Darcy, the winner of Survivor: Nicaragua after weaving her way through the majority alliance and proceeding to eliminate her opposition and forcing the alliance to turn on each other. *Jack, who won Survivor: Cook Islands after being the leader of the Puka Puka Three which dominated the post-merge after cracking the dominant alliance of the Raro Five. *Jon, who was brought to the end of Survivor: Palau by his love interest and was given the win by the jury for playing a better strategic game than her. *Skye, who made a number of social bonds during Survivor: Gabon and was given the win, mainly due to her ability to fly under the radar and have people allow her to dictate the votes. *Winston, the kind and likeable player from Survivor: The Australian Outback who was awarded the win for playing a loyal and honest game by majority of the jury. Post-Dissolve Members *Ashleigh *Jon *Lea, who was on the Rarotonga tribe after the tribe dissolve of Survivor: Cook Islands but was one of the many victims under the hands of the Raro Alliance. *Natalia, an twice time twenty-third placer who was in the minority at the dissolve of Survivor: Panama and was eliminated when her allies turned on her during Matsing's revote at Survivor: Philippines. *Rachel, apart of the Puka Puka three that made it to the end of Survivor: Cook Islands and was respected by her allies over the Raro Five. *Ricardo, who was voted out at Ulong's first tribal council and replaced by Sienta in the opening twist of Survivor: Palau. *Ryan, most notable for being in the majority alliance of Survivor: Gabon until his ally turned outsider threw him under the bus to ensure herself another day. *Vanessa, a finalist from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur who naively aligned with her friends and was carried to the end but has since proven her strategic prowess. *Winston Tribe History The Pagong tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of returning players who had previously won the game. Not having solid alliances, they relied more on the bonds they had with each other. Winston, Ashleigh and Jack previously played with each other during Survivor: The Australian Outback and easily gravitated towards one another. Jon and Winston, as alpha males on the tribe, closely bonded. During this time, Jon found a Hidden Immunity Idol and ensured he and Winston's safety. Darcy and Skye on the other hand, were the outsiders of the tribe and aligned with each other. Luckily for the group, they won the first four immunity challenges they had together. Winston and Jon had a powerful allegiance going and approached Darcy and Skye to make a move if a tribal was to come. When Pagong lost their first immunity challenge, the new power group of four wanted to get rid of either Jack or Ashleigh. Ashleigh, seeing her days could be outnumbered, aligned with the alliance of four and at tribal council, Jack was unanimously voted out. At this point, the remaining eighteen castaways were switched into the Burra and Pagong tribes during the tribe dissolve. Winston, Jon and Ashleigh remained on Pagong and were joined by Kabayo members Lea, Natalia and Ricardo, Kuneho members Rachel and Vanessa and lone Burra member Ryan. On the new tribe, the original Pagong and Kabayo members sans Ricardo formed a new alliance to protect themselves. When they lost on Day 14, the outsiders voted for Lea but the majority alliance sent home Ricardo. Shortly after the vote, Pagong was shocked to find out it was a Double Tribal Council. The original Pagong members had an open forum at tribal and recruited Ryan whilst losing Natalia and Lea. At the second vote, the Pagong and Burra members voted for Vanessa and the others voted for Jon, which created a 4-4 tie. However, Jon played his idol and with the only votes that counted, Vanessa was sent home. Winston, Jon and Ashleigh were the ones controlling the tribe at the moment and were joined by Ryan and Rachel for the time being. On Day 16, they lost immunity and had to send someone home. Natalia and Lea were on the outs and voted for Ashleigh but it was useless and the rest of the tribe sent Lea home. Natalia, seeing she had limited options, approached Rachel and Ryan and told them about how far in the minority they were. The trio needed to stay alive and promised to make a move. Pagong continued to spiral down and lost immunity. The Pagong trio voted for Rachel for flipping but the rest of the tribe voted for Winston. This resulted in a 3-3 tie and required a revote, where Natalia reneged on the plan to eliminate Rachel. With a distinct numbers disadvantage, Pagong was able to win immunity. On Day 22, the remaining thirteen castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *The yellow Pagong tribe is the only tribe to exist in two separate seasons, although they have no other relation. The first one competed in Survivor: Fiji and was comprised of former winners. The second one competed in Survivor: Borneo and was comprised of all new players since it was an all new cast. Category:Tribe Category:Fiji Tribes